


Lavender Eyes

by anakidd



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks get lost together, Fluffy, Kuro is an angel, M/M, Shu is a baby, and kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakidd/pseuds/anakidd
Summary: Kuro visits Shu in France 2 years after their graduation. Shu tries to be a good tourist guide, but fails. But this isn't the first time they get lost together, so they can pull it out for sure! Feelings might have changed since they were kids, though... [prompt: Discovery]





	Lavender Eyes

“Honestly, Icchan. I thought ya’d be practically a local by now, but can ya even speak a whole sentence in french?”

_“Tais-toi et porte les bagages, Kiryuu.”_

Kuro laughed unapologetically at Shu’s heavily accented and grumpy treat, causing the pink-haired boy to audibly huff while sitting down. Crossing legs and folding arms, he looked out the train window while the other lifted and placed their travel bags in the compartments above the seats. 

“Whoa, right in time.” Kuro commented, still standing when a clean voice resonated in the train wagon and the vehicle started moving, departure announced. “Good thing yer tourist guide skills weren’t bad enough for us to lose the ride, heh. Ne, Icchan, don’t be like that.” He poked Shu with the elbow, making the other abruptly turn to him, frowning and pouting.

 _“Quoi?”_ Shu barked, causing his friend another laughing fit and making him more irritated, his face still red from the rush they needed to do to catch the train in time. “Kiryuu! Did you travel all the way from Japan to Paris just to laugh at my face?”

“Of course, it’s no fun laughing at you from afar, Icchan. Worth it. I’m joking, silly! Geez, except from the weird accent, yer don’t change…”

“Neither do you…! Hunf, the only different thing about you is that you look even more like a bear. Do you plan to be an idol or a wrestler?”

“Hey, I’m just keeping healthy and in shape, okey? Ya could use a bit of that, yer looking even thinner than before, Icchan. Have you been eating decently or living a crappy college student life?” He huffed, tone less funny now. 

“There’s nothing crappy about my life here.” Shu’s tone voice tensed up a bit and Kuro instantly knew he was lying, raising one eyebrow.

“If ya say so… at least while I’m around I can cook ya some meals. I got so good at it that even my little sister praises me a lot ~ Yer a lucky one!” Kuro smiled bright and a little braggy at the little sister’s certificate approval, but Shu just rolled eyes a bit, even though his voice tone was softer.

“You want to brag about it so much that you would cook during your vacations? Nonsense.”

“It’s not like it’s a sacrifice or anythin’... yer letting me stay at yer place so we’re even? I couldn’t afford this trip if I had to pay rooms and stuff. It was a hella cool opportunity, so let me pay ya back a bit, croissant head.”

Kuro patted Shu’s shoulder and Shu had to concentrate in the moving landscape out the window to avoid staring at the other’s kind gaze.

“Fine. Whatever you want to do, Kiryuu.” Shu rested his chin in his hand, trying to hide the smile that insisted in return to his features. On the other side, Kuro wasn’t bothering concealing his own winning laugh.

“Deal, deal ~ I bet it’s been forever since ya ate homemade food, so I’ll do my best.”

“So noisy… anyway, we talk more about it when we return from Lyon ~” His features bright up without shame as Shu opened a small folder, flipping through the pages with sparkly eyes. "Capitale des lumières, the motherland of the 7th art and many, many more wonders! Ah, it feels like a dream… so many places I must see with my own eyes!!!"

“That’s sure a lot of old buildings, huh. It suits yer taste ~.” Kuro looked over the folder not as enthusiastic, but sure Shu was excited for them both. It wasn’t like he didn’t care or understand the importance of such places, but teasing his friend was irresistible. And it was highly effective as usual, since Shu’s large gestures were absolutely entertaining as he clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. 

“I won’t expect you to understand the importance and the glory of such refinement, Kiryuu.” He hissed, smirking. “However, considering your lack of interest in old buildings, your willingness about keeping me company today is puzzling me greatly. I’m not forcing you to come or anything like this.”

“Hey, I’ll have fun enough, don’t worry, Icchan ~ “ Kuro smiled, folding arms and getting comfortable on his seat. “Ya never force me to do anything, I’m here because I want to.”

“Once again, I fail to understand how you would have fun.” He sighed, shrugging. “But if you say so…”

“Hhhm, I’m already having fun, to be honest. Yer living here so I guess it’s different, but fer me everything is new and kinda dazzling. It’s my first time out of Japan, so I gotta make the best of it ~” 

That wasn’t a lie or an excuse. Plus, seeing an excited and bubbly Shu finding any “old building” and going off about it would already be worth the whole trip. It was hard to be bored around the extravagant and loud pink-haired boy, after all. It had always been like that, and Kuro was grateful for seeing the violet eyes shining with excitement at full force again.

“Oh, well. I get that. I’m still getting used to it, even two years later…” Shu sighed softly and allowed a small smile to show up, eyes lost in the passing landscape. “No matter what, I still feel dazzled in a regular basis… it’s not like I have all the time in the world or money to take tours, too. Rather the opposite. Except for quick train commutes, I rarely leave Paris or even my room.”

“Yeeeeah, I can imagine. Yer chose a tough path, Icchan. That also suits you, but don’t go around being consumed by it and all. That’s why I’m here to check on ya and make sure yer l-i-v-e a little ~” Kuro poked Shu’s ear, making the other click his tongue and frown slightly, a blush returning to his cheeks involuntarily. 

“H-Hunf! You sure do that, huh! You’re worse than my mom with all the texts, too… As if I’m still a kid who needs protection…” He huffed and folded arms, losing track of the words he really wanted to say and sticking to a generic statement. 

“You really don’t change…” Shu could only count on his soft tone to convey the message he was grateful for that. Kuro just shrugged, smirking and looking aside, wanting to keep such softness lingering in the air for a while. It was just the second of a seven days trip, but it was already worth it.

They spent more time chatting amenities and eating snacks, considering the trip would take around two and a half hours. The closer they got the more Shu couldn’t help but ramble about all the wonderful things Lyon had to offer, excitement unleashed. Kuro was just listening, drinking juice and nodding sometimes, noticing how the french accent was slightly mixing with the japanese tone. It was cute and probably Shu hasn’t realized yet.

“We should be arriving very soon now, ufufu~” Shu clapped his hands, a large smile forming small dimples in his cheeks. “As soon as we enter Lyon, we’ll be enveloped in beauty, art and history! Trés bien!”

“I’ll be happy when I’m able to stand up and stretch my legs too, heh.”

However, twenty minutes passed. And then around half an hour. And no city in sight at all, only the beautiful and peaceful road passing fast as the train wasn’t giving any sign of slowing down soon. Besides Shu, everyone else looked calm and unbothered, as if nothing wrong was going on.

“It should be… soon…” Shu checked the folder and the map again, frowning and confused. “There’s no way it takes so long!!!”

“Ne, Icchan… are ya sure ya saw the time right…? Maybe it’s just a slower train?” Kuro just scratched head, also intrigued with the time but hoping Shu wouldn’t freak out too much. But it was a vain hope, since the other was already fussing a lot.

“Nonsense! The train is travelling at normal speed, Kiryuu! It’s a usual route, it’s not hard to understand!”

Kuro pouted and looked around, but there weren’t instructions to be seen anywhere, and.. he couldn’t read french anyway. But with a Shu Itsuki growing nervous next to him, he had to take action and then he turned back, seeing a young woman sitting behind them.

“Icchan, the lady there looks friendly, ask her what’s going on and if Lyon is too far.”

“Ah? And why me, Kiryuu??”

“I don’t know shit about french, Icchan.” Kuro rolled eyes, huffing. Shu could be so tiring sometimes. “And I doubt we would find a japanese-speaking foreigner of all people in this random train. So just give it a try, would ya?”

Shu looked around nervously, still not confident in his conversation abilities at all. He could manage to read very well, but speaking was still a challenge… and having someone from home witnessing his imperfect speech was embarrassing, too.

“Icchan, c’mon?” Kuro insisted, giving him an impatient look. He didn’t want to press too much, but God knew he would, if necessary. Shu knew that too, then he sighed and collected his thoughts, waving at the lady behind them.

 _“Excuse moi, mademoiselle. Ah… ce train.. Lyon… Quand! Quand… arrivé Lyon?”_ He tried to follow with gestures and large expressions to make up for the broken words. However, the lady blinked and repeated “Lyon?” with a confused expression, before starting talking so much and so fast that Shu’s expression turned into pure despair.

“.... Ryuu-kun….” He whined, gripping at the seat with teared-up eyes, almost at his stress limit already. Kuro sighed and patted Shu’s head, seeing it was useless and smiling apologetic to the lady, an arm draped around Shu’s shoulder, supportive.

 _“We are from Japan. French not good. English ok?”_ He asked humbly and the lady nodded, understanding and then speaking in a broken, but understandable english. In any case, Kuro had his phone ready with a translation site to help.

 ** _“We not stopping in Lyon. We going to Aix-en-Provence! Far away! Lyon is far behind!”_** She pointed the window and waved, sighing. **_“Your boyfriend very confused.”_**

“A-ah….” Kuro blushed a lot, taken aback by the assumption and for a moment almost forgetting her explanation… Oh god, this was going to be great news to tell. “Merci!” He smiled and bowed to the lady, then pulled Shu back to their seats, huffing.

“What did she say?? Why are you red in the face, Kiryuu?” Shu fussed, both still too nervous to disengage from the shoulder embrace. Kuro looked out the window now, not wanting to see Shu’s expression when he heard the truth.

“She said we are going to a place called Aix-en-Provence and Lyon is far behind. This train doesn’t stop there. We… got in the wrong train, Icchan.” He summarized, letting any other assumptions lost in translation.

For a few seconds, there was no reaction from Shu. Any of it. He just stayed still, not even blinking, practically not breathing, for long enough to Kuro shake him slightly, worried his friend had passed out with eyes open due shock.

“Ka... ka… kakaka…” A small laugh escaped from a hopeless grin?, Shu shaking head in denial. “Non… no way. Impossible. We didn’t get the wrong train. We’ll be in Lyon soon.”

“Then, Icchan…” Kuro sighed, speaking very slowly, very patiently. “How do ya explain we’ve been 4 hours into a commute that should have lasted half of it?”

For a few seconds, Shu didn’t answer. He only could open a delusional smile for a few seconds, folding his arms and crossing his legs. Kuro just rolled eyes and tried to ignore it, browsing his phone is search of useful information.

“Well, it’s not even the first time, so…” He commented absent-mindedly, enough to cause Shu to burst out in tears and shout, making the other passagens turn their head and eyes to the pair. 

“Sure, mock me, Kiryuu!!! Go ahead and laugh at me, if you may! I don’t care!!” He swallowed, trembling lips and sniffling. “It’s really funny!”

“Hey?” Kuro frowned, ready to throw comeback, but seeing the other state of nerves he just sighed. “I’m not mocking you, what yer talking about, Icchan? It’s not the end of the world. We have money to return, anyway. I mean, I get yer upset about Lyon and all, but the city won’t disappear too… right, Icchan? Hey, are ya really mad at me?”

Shu had turned his head and didn’t want to look at him until Kuro had enough and turned his chin in a sudden move, just to find a red, pouting and crying face very similar to a sight from their childhood. He couldn’t help but smile a little bit of how Shu still looked like a kid when he was vulnerable.

“Go ahead, laugh.” Shu whined, blinking and getting teardrops even in his eyelashes. Kuro just pulled a handkerchief and started wiping the other’s tears, slowly and silent. He didn’t find resistance, but Shu didn’t look at him either.

“Why would I laugh, Icchan...”

“... because a mess that can’t even find the right train and speak properly in the country he’s living for two years deserves a laugh.”

“Perhaps… if this wasn’t a thing that could have happened to anyone, anywhere. We were in a rush and just boarded without checking twice. Aren’t ya going too hard on yerself? That’s an old bad habit, Icchan. It’s no good. Do ya really think I’d be mean to ya…?”

“But… it’s y-your vacation...” He mumbled, tears still rolling down and a guilty expression taking over. Kuro tilted his head, smiling softly and understanding the reasons behind the outburst.

“Silly… I’m happy, okay? A wrong train won’t ruin anything. I’m with ya… so I’m having fun. D-don’t overthink it, right?” Kuro felt his own cheeks burning more than he expected, just like Shu’s blush didn’t want to leave even after his face was clean. Still, Kuro felt the need to clarify something else.

“Just… when I talked about the first time… it’s not like it’s a bad memory, you know? And just like before, we’ll be fine. So calm down a little bit, hm?”

Shu finally looked back at him, huffing and nodding, his violet eyes shining with tears. Kuro couldn’t help but feel amused at how the other was still so beautiful even after crying like a baby. Nothing seemed capable of underwhelm his pristine skin and well-rounded features, the sadness rather highlighting it. It was almost irritating.

 ** _“Embrouillé petit ami…”_** The lady behind them whispered to herself, fortunately incomprehensible for both right now. 

“S-still, calling that a good memory… even though we were just two lost kids wandering by an unknown prefecture… You are really strange, hunf.” Since putting an uppity act again meant he was really calming down, Kuro laughed unapologetically.

“Heheh, can ya really say it was that bad? Yer met yer kid at that time, Kagehira-kun. It even looks like fate or something. Speaking of him, I’m surprised he isn’t around yer here now, after graduating.”

“Kagehira visited last year… with his sister.” Shu smiled softly thinking of that. “They met again around his graduation time… then they returned to Japan. He wants to support her for now.”

“Whoa, a sister?! For real? Damn… I’m sure it’s a big change, but family like this is precious. I’m happy for him, I’m sure he’s gonna be an awesome brother, heh!”

“I’m sure you know that better than anyone…” Shu looked away to the window again, wanting to avoid the gentle smile that showed up on Kuro’s features. Every time someone mentioned a sibling, he turned like that, his whole intimidating appearance melting like it was nothing more than an illusion. 

It was hard to admit, but this shift always fascinated Shu, like a side that only the ones close to Kuro would have the right to know. He couldn’t help but feel proud about being able to witness it.

“Heh! I sure do, my little sister is my world, after all ~ I need to buy her a lot of souvenirs and cute things, so be ready for that shopping session too, Icchan!” The smile turned even brighter, making Shu’s heart skip a beat for no apparent reason. He probably was just happier than expected for meeting an old friend after so long… it was a taste of home, no doubt.

“A-anyway, before that, we need to find out… where we are going and how to return…” He huffed, bringing them back to the current moment and unfolding a map, tracing over it until finding the place mentioned before, becoming pale and almost ready to cry again. “Aix-en-Provence… mon dieu.... it’s so far from Paris…”

Kuro looked over too and whistled, frowning a little. It was really far away from their original destination. Still, he was definitely able to keep a cool head about it, even though he was just a casual visitor.

“Well, it’s not Lyon, but… it’s hella cool, Icchan.” He browsed some images in his phone to show it to a pouty Shu, pictures of a charming city actually catching his attention.

“Hmhm… it’s definitely not Lyon… But it doesn’t look bad, too…”

“Right??? Heh, we always end in adventures like that, since we were brats. Everything’s new but feels nostalgic at the same time. Like, we’re in a totally different world already… aren’t ya excited to discover something new, just winging it?”

“There’s nothing exciting about jumping into the unknown… only fools would laugh about it.”

“I can hold yer hand again if yer scared.”

‘V-very funny, Kiryuu. I’m not a kid anymore, you know...”

They fell into an awkward silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts and unable to look at each other. Until Kuro’s hand brushed on Shu’s due their light movements, and the red-haired took the chance to speak up again like it was the only timing he had found.

“I mean it, though.” He practically whispered, looking ahead, still avoiding Shu’s gaze and feeling his heart suddenly anxious. 

“..Ryu-Ki-Kiryuu…?” Shu took a hand to his own chest, clutching his shirt while looking timidly to Kuro. Something about his words, his actions… ringed different from before. Of course it would, they weren’t kids anymore, after all. So why…

“Icchan.” Kuro finally was able to meet that intense, violet eyes that seemed to drive him closer regardless of any rational thought. His hand was already on top of Shu’s and the pink-haired boy was staring at him, frozen in place, unable to verbalize any coherent sentence and just watching his childhood friend leaning forward, gazing at him with soft, beautiful green eyes. 

A loud, continuous bell rang through the train and ruined the moment, bringing them back to reality and the consciousness of a whole wagon full of people around. At the sound Kuro instinctively leaned back abruptly, heart racing like under attack. Shu turned to the window again, eyes wide and body shaking, unsure of what had just happened, extremely aware of the warmth on his hand.

The message of the clean feminine voice resonating through the wagon was totally ignored until the lady from behind poked Kuro’s shoulder, meeting a still absent-minded expression to receive her message.

_**“Arrival in… hm... ten more five minutes. Take care!”**_

Precise and efficient, the train arrived at the correct destination right on time. Kuro and Shu didn’t talk about the weird shared moment while unboarding. The train station was modern and moderately busy, making them walk closely side by side to avoid getting lost, but still timid about touching more than that, using the luggage as excuse. 

But once they were out, the brand-new landscape and atmosphere of the southern city was strong enough to dissolve any awkwardness that could have lasted between them, and Shu clingled slightly to Kuro’s arm, his wandering gaze trying to take in the sight all at once.

“Kiryuu, it’s… pretty…” He smiled softly to the other’s relief, also enjoying the view. The houses glued side by side were sure charming with their symmetric windows and stone arcs. Clock Towers and antique lamp posts showed the architecture style and aesthetics of the city, trees and fountains also blending seamlessly into the urban scenery. It was everything a southern french city could aspire to be, welcoming the visitors with classical and simple elegance.

“Yeah, it’s really like… chill and pretty, very fresh. Hey Icchan, let’s take some selfies and pictures!” Kuro didn’t wait for an answer before dragging Shu close and make him take a couple selfies, despite the other’s usual share of protests. Five minutes into it and it wasn’t even like they had ended in the place by mistake, already looking for good spots, taking pictures and knowing more about the place’s history and art. 

“What a fool I was, thinking that could have been a wasted day!!!” Shu was laughing loud, infatuated as they watched the Rotonda fountain from afar, after visiting the statue of the painter Paul Cézanne, native from the city. “This city is rather inspiring! Magnifique!”

“Yeah, and I’m sure it’s a lot calmer compared to Lyon, so we can just enjoy everything and chill. Unfortunately, I guess my little sister would be bored here.”

“Hm, maybe when she’s older she can appreciate this kind of experience. You seem to be more engaged than I expected too, Kiryuu.”

“Eh? I’m digging it, Icchan ~ I’m not some brute, you know that. The lunch was great too, I really needed it. Now, what else? Unless yer getting tired already.”

“Non! I could keep going for hours and there’s still a lot we can do! Like… Like there, let’s check there!” Shu pulled Kuro by the wrist, pointing a huge panel on the wall and running to cross the street to see it better.

“Now, now, there’s no need to rush too, geez…!” Kuro huffed, but still amused at the other’s energy. He scratched his hair, frowning at the panel and just being able to identify the pictures of purple fields on it. “What’s written there, Icchan?”

“Oh, it’s a… tour to Lavender fields. Oh… interesting. ~” Shu got closer to the panel, reading it slowly and repeating the information about the tour to Kuro, who watched with a small smile. It was amusing how the usual tone of Shu’s voice changed when speaking in another language. 

“...K-Kiryuu, are you even listening to me?? Do I look funny or anything??” Shu stuttered, blushing a little bit and self-aware about his speech. But Kuro just laughed and patted the other’s shoulder, his cheeks also a little rosy.

“Nah, nah, I got it! We just gotta hop on that microbus and see what’s about these fields, right? Sounds like a nice tour and we can be back before gets dark. Ehe, yer really can understand french, in the end.”

“H-hunf! Of course I can, especially under the right circumstances! A-anyway… it looks like a place of natural beauty, so I’m interested!”

“Right, anything yer say. Now, look at me…” Kuro didn’t resist taking another picture of a pouty Shu, just making him even more pouty and blushy while they got in line for tickets and boarded a few minutes later.

“Another hour inside a bus… well, it can’t be so bad now.” Shu folded arms and got comfortable on the seat, Kuro next to him spreading his legs and stretching, taking out his phone and earbuds too.

“Yeah, I was getting tired of walking around, so it’s a good break. Let’s just relax, right?” Casually, he placed one earbud in Shu’s ear and one to himself, without warning or room for the other to whine about it.

“I just expect you to have decent music to share…” Shu rested his chin in hand, kind of too tired to argue more.

“Yeah Icchan, of course ~ I’m mindful of yer delicate ears.” Kuro smirked, closing eyes and leaning on the seat while a classic R&B song started to play.

_When the night has come_  
_And the land is dark_  
_And the moon_  
_Is the only light we'll see_

_No, I won't be afraid_  
_Oh, I won't be afraid_  
_Just as long as you stand_  
_Stand by me_

“Hm. Excellent. ~” Shu smiled too, closing eyes while humming to the song, taking the chance to rest a little bit too.

_If the sky that we look upon_  
_Should tumble and fall_  
_Or the mountain_  
_Should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry_  
_No, I won't shed a tear_  
_Just as long as you stand_  
_Stand by me_

One song played, then two, three… eventually they both fell asleep for the time being, immersed in the melodies and the peaceful pace of the commute.

_Darlin', darlin', stand by me_  
_Oh, stand by me_  
_Oh, stand now_  
_Stand by me, stand by me..._

_**“Monsieur? Nous sommes arrivés, monsieur.”**_ A calm voice called Shu, mixing in the song playing in his dream and the distant sound of the playlist still going. His eyes fluttered open, a bit disoriented and feeling the bus attendant poking his shoulder.

 _“A… merci…”_ He mumbled, rubbing eyes and realizing people were unboarding already. “Kiryuu… why didn’t you wake me-!!!” He gasped, realizing Kuro was totally asleep on his shoulder, even snoring.

“K-Kiryuu! _Mon dieu_ , wake up…!” Shu whispered, unsure about moving, but shaking Kuro’s shoulder. The other took a while to finally frown and stir his body, mumbling nonsense before slowly open eyes, finding Shu’s wide and dangerously close to his.

“A-ah, crap!!” He abruptly leaned back, unplugging the earbuds in the way. Both of them avoided commenting on the absolute red on each other’s faces and just gathered things to unboard too, awkward silence falling between them again for a moment.

The guide’s explanation about the tour and the lavender fields would be a good excuse to not talk about any feelings, if they could understand the speech decently. Shu just had given up on that and wandered a bit far from the group, interested in a small shop selling lavender products. Kuro followed him, after all the last thing they needed was losing each other in the southern open landscape of the Valensole Plateau. 

“Something interesting there, Icchan? Wow, everything looks neat and handmade.”

“Hmhm, it’s very adorable… your sister could appreciate a fragrance or bath bomb, perhaps.”

“Yeah, maybe... guess it’s better to shop before leaving so we don’t need to carry it around. Hey, shouldn’t we be following everyone?”

“Hunf, the crowd is annoying me, to be honest… their riff-raff will be distracting.” Shu bowed to the retail lady and started walking again, but Kuro took his wrist suddenly and winked, smirking.

“So, that means we’re gonna find our own path, huh? Just like old times.” He laughed, taking Shu towards a small hill. “We know where to find the bus, so we just need to be back in time, right?”

“K-Kiryuu! That’s not what I meant…! Ah, whatever…!” He sighed, climbing the hill without resistance. He didn’t regret it once they were on top though, the sight of long lavender fields until the horizon finally gracing upon them.

“Wooh.” Kuro took a deep breath, amused. “It’s even cooler and prettier than the picture! And smells good too! Worth it, right Icchan? Icchan…?”

Shu’s gaze was mesmerized watching the view, even tearing up a bit. He didn’t wait anymore to go down the hill, getting closer to the field in a surprising fast sprint.

“ICCHAN? Woah, don’t do that so suddenly!! Geez!!! Aren’t ya the delicate one??”

Kuro had no choice but to follow him, catching his breath once the other stopped running in the middle of the field. Shu didn’t look tired, but he was carefully watching and taking in the scent of the plants that moved slowly under the breeze like a lavender carpet.

“It’s so pretty… isn’t it, Ryuu-kun…?” He smiled softly to Kuro, but the other could just notice how the light in Shu’s eyes was even stronger than the sun’s reflection in the amazing fields.

“Y-yeah, pretty… it’s really like another world…” He approached slowly, enjoying every second of this moment and Shu’s calm, adorable expression. God, it was unreal how good he looked without that constant frown and furred eyebrows. But knowing it was a considerably rare sight just caused Kuro to love it more.

“Hmhm… ah, it really is… I feel so very inspired!!! Nature’s magnifique artwork! Hou, hou, it’s been a while since I felt this way!” He laughed out loud, opening arms and gesturing largely, before his eyes met Kuro’s again and he brushed some hair behind his ear, composing himself again.

“I suppose I should say… t-thanks for… getting lost with me today, Kiryuu.” He tried to fight it, but the dimples showed up anyway. Well, Kuro’s deep gaze and smile surrounded by the fields around them were a beautiful sight, and he was a simple man, despite any contrary claim. Beauty caused him to smile.

“Hm, no problem, Icchan. As I said before, it’s been fun… I never minded getting lost with ya, since we were brats.” He closed the distance between them, Shu’s wide eyes now closer and more vibrant than any field. Kuro too was a simple man, driven to the beauty like sunflowers to the sunshine. He never really stepped too far away from that purple gaze that could be so delicate and so obstinate with the same intensity.

A simple move was everything Kuro needed to press their lips together without thinking too much, infatuated by the moment. The kind of timing that happens once in a lifetime. Probably that’s why, after just a moment of surprise, Shu didn’t resist the advance and found himself closing eyes, arms wrapping around Kuro’s bigger frame and gripping at his shirt, feeling his own body being embraced closer too.

Once they parted, cheeks burnings and heart pounding, Shu wasn’t able to look into Kuro’s green eyes and just buried face on his chest, huffing. The other laughed softly, patting and stroking the soft pink hair.

“Y-you… caught me with my guard down…” Shu huffed, but didn’t try to let go off Kuro’s arms, voice softer than he intended. “So that was your plan all along, hm…”

“Eh? Plan…? I said it before, Icchan. I’m just winging it ~” Kuro opened a large smile, holding Shu’s chin so they could look at each other. The boy was still pouting adorably, but looked back at him with wide shining eyes. “... Unless it was a bad thing to do.”

“Non! I didn’t say that, did I??!! I-I mean… hunf!” Shu looked away for a moment, fussing nervously, then stared at Kuro again with a determined gaze and kissed him now, a bit messy, but that just made Kuro’s heart skip a beat.

“W-whoa… Icchan’s being intense…!” Kuro laughed, lifting and spinning the other in his arms, feeling a fuzzy happiness spreading inside.

“A-ah! And you still keeping this habit up! Ugh, you became awfully stronger since we last met, t-too!” Shu frowned, but didn’t ask to be put down immediately. Smirking, Kuro kissed him again before letting his feet touching the ground, holding his hand.

“Y-you…” Shu stared down, unsure but squeezing the other’s hand back. “Didn’t you really plan any of it??”

“Plan is a strong word, Icchan… b-but… I really wanted to see ya again… and seeing you all pretty and fresh looking at these fields, I couldn’t help myself ~ ♪”

“Hunf… such outbursts fit you, I guess…” He blushed more, clearing his throat and pulling Kuro to start walking among the fields. “H-however, I didn’t expect you could pull such a romantic moment… I guess you grew up quite a bit, too. ~ ♪”

‘H-Heh?” Kuro’s eyes widened and he scratched his hair, embarrassed. “I wasn’t trying to be romantic or a-anything, though. But I’m glad yer liked it. ~ And... Hey…” He grabbed his phone, timidly nudging Shu.

“W-what now…? A photo…?”

“Yeah. If you want, of course… The sight is kinda too pretty to waste, dont’cha think?”

“... Just… Make sure the fields will appear.” Shu took a deep breath, slowly resting head on Kuro’s chest while he took a couple pictures, smiling bright.

“Heh. Of course, Icchan. We can take a lot more photos, too. There’s time.”

“Hm. And then you cook for me tomorrow..?”

“I’d love to, silly. And we still can go to yer dear Lyon another day.”

“Hm, yes. Or we could get lost again, boarding a train without certain destination.”

“Eh? Are ya sure ya can do it? Do ya have a fever or something???”

“... If you hold my hand, that is… Ryuu-kun.”

Kuro didn’t answer, just blinking in surprise at that soft smile and bright gaze suddenly staring at him again. He took Shu’s hand to his own lips and kissed it, pretty much feeling like a cool knight or something right now, no matter how lame that could sound. At least, considering how Shu was holding his breath at that, it was cool enough.

“Don’t let go even for a second, okay, Icchan?~”

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for ESO Olympics 2019 - KuroShu team, Stand by Me!
> 
> Many thanks to Sam (@exvalkyrie) for proofreadinf for me and listening to my ramblings!!
> 
> Many thanks for everyone from ChillStars server that scream together about ESO and support each other, participants or not <3333
> 
> And thanks to Rota and Jan for being part of KuroShu team, I'm glad we could have a complete team and spread KrSh love and appreciation!!! T.T
> 
> And thanks to YOU, the person reading this! I hope you liked the fluffy and dork lost boyfriends ~
> 
> I also encourage you all to search a bit about Lavender fields, Provence, Lyon and everything else mentioned here. It's really a beautiful place to consider visiting or have as inspiration or scenario! If you are french, I hope the portrayals were good! I tried my best to research and make things reasonable, but of course your insights are more than welcome.


End file.
